It has been proposed to attach extensions to brush handles (U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,762); to lock keys (U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,712); and to fastener slide bars (U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,172) but no enclosures have been proposed for enclosing ring binder triggers.